The Night Life
by Fiend Maz
Summary: It's a flurry of nights living wildly and a blur of days living on top. For Sasuke, he wanted nothing more than to stay where he was and just enjoy the buzz of money, alcohol, and men. But after meeting Naruto, his want for the blonde's love trumps everything else and as an Uchiha, there's no way else but to persevere for acknowledgement.
1. Sasuke: Two Years before Meeting Naruto

**Title:** The Night Life

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Friendship, and Psychological

**Warning: **OC Characters

**Summary: **It's a flurry of nights living wildly and a blur of days living on top. For Sasuke, he wanted nothing more than to stay where he was and just enjoy the buzz of money, alcohol, and men. But after meeting Naruto, his want for the blonde's love trumps everything else and as an Uchiha, there's no way else but to persevere for acknowledgement.

**Author Comments:** Hey Readers, been a while, huh? I've actually had this story for a while. In fact, it's up on ygal for more than this chapter. The thing is, though, even if I have a lot of chapters for this story already... I haven't added the number in a while. I upload this in the hopes that your encouragement and comments will help me find my motivation to write more. Also, the story is still considered a draft to me so there might be changes to the contents of this chapter in the future. _Lastly, please enjoy the first chapter to The Night Life~!_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Two Years before Meeting Naruto**_

Wind blew softly against the dark blue drapes hanging on silver rods, ruffling it and creating a calming feel. The light filtered in through the gap made and reflected on the mahogany floor, warming it. Inside the room, two males were present, talking but apart from each other. One lay down vertically on his back on the midnight blue bed in the middle of a large furry red carpet, his head hanging down the end of it, the bangs on each side of his face hanging out and away awkwardly. The other sat down on a large bean bag that could seat two but was filled in any case by the way he spread himself out.

The door next to the bean bag swung open slowly, and two men entered, one looked strikingly similar, but older, as the boy who lay down on the bed and the other looked significantly strange with the tattoo he had on each side of his upper cheeks. The former man strode up to the boy on the bed and tapped the lad's chest with his right pointer finger in a silent reprimand on the way he was positioned before sitting down beside him. In answer, the boy struggled upright and sat down properly beside the older male.

The other older male sauntered over to the bean bag, waited until the boy on it moved over, and then sat down. As soon as the man was seated, he looked up at the boy on the bed with an air of discussion about to be started.

He spoke, "Sasuke, we're here to talk about Akatsuki Affiliates." His tattoo marks on each cheeks consisting of three straight lines and one, the last one, crooked at the end near the nose moved fascinatingly as he continued speaking.

The only information Sasuke knew about Akatsuki Affiliates prior to the current discussion was that it was created by his brother, the older male beside him, and his friends and the title was only to be used for business accepted by the group or is owned by a member of the group although exceptions, of course, can be made by unanimous decision of all members. It all started four years ago and since then, the title flourished beautifully; acknowledged with impressive force by the world and had gained such importance that it could rival big shots in the business industry because of the power that each member had as a whole which backed it.

As the strange looking man kept going on and on telling Sasuke that he was to be officially and formally accepted on the day of his seventeenth birthday a week from then, he was informed of the duties that came with it. His duties would be the same as with the current members which are living up to and keeping in mind the purposes of the company's name as well as the exclusivity of it. Because it involved such important people in it, Sasuke concluded that the title was even more troublesome to care for than the Uchiha name he had to uphold already. None the less, he nodded his head sombrely and accepted the invitation with grace and steel determination.

When the man was done, he stood up and shared a look with Sasuke's brother who also stood up from his position on the bed, ruffling the younger boy's head as he did so. "Well, Sasuke, Itachi and I shall take our leave." With that, they walked out of the room.

"Bye, bro," Sasuke waved and the nodded at the other. "Kisame,"

"So... Akatsuki Affiliates, eh?" The boy on the bean bag said, waggling his eyebrows.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Suigetsu, it is not what it should seem to be." He gestured randomly in the air, trying to contain his doubts and suppress his worries. "As the Uchiha name has its own past and secrets, so will Akatsuki Affiliates especially when you take note of the members behind it. It has to have a past—a past, a number of secrets and a rulebook."

*~*~*SASUKE*~*~*

"No matter the fuck ups, no matter what seems to be and seems not to be, any personality that may come up in any of the members, I can attest in the future that my swearing here is true: the secrets of Akatsuki, the secrets of the members, the secrets of the individuals, the secrets of past, present, and future, I regard all with my utmost respect and am prepared to keep all within the confines of my mind and no more." Sasuke swore, his right hand up to the level of his shoulder, palm open.

And so he was inducted to be one of the Akatsuki and was given membership and credible hold over all the businesses under Akatsuki Affiliates. As he would learn later on, the pressure is big when members disappear for moments and the burden is even bigger when regarding himself as an Akatsuki with full power to manoeuvre the business when the owner is gone.

Alarmed, he of course took the liberty of storming into his brother's office to bother him. Then he was consequently told that the rules were skewered in his understanding and there are certain limitations put on every member by each other and by no means or reason will they be ignored or risk expulsion and consequence by the wrath of the other members or specifically, their death reaper.

Although the information Sasuke absorbed is not at all complete, by the time Sasuke turned eighteen, no one could question his understanding, knowledge and prowess at slipping through holes in the system made. Sasuke turned legal and when he did, he understood the game perfectly and was as adept as the others in it. They were all equals by that time and his friendship with the rest were unquestionable as were their allegiance to each other.

But to sum it up in order for others to understand exactly who Sasuke became in the time that already passed when he was involved with the Akatsuki and the overall personality of the people he hung out with the most the following information will be given.

Sasuke's companions ultimately zeroed in on Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan. As such is the case after he spent most of his time in the Akatsuki Club owned by Deidara and Sasori. Deidara is a well-known playboy, no doubt his looseness had rubbed off on Sasuke who decisively flirts with anyone he deems attractive and fast maintains a relationship for a steady while before abruptly breaking it off even faster. Sasori on the other hand is quite the drinker and loves testing his limits by drinking the most absurd amounts of liquor or taking up the challenge and drinking the most effective knock-out drinks. And although Sasuke did not fully gain the same vigour in downing drinks, he became adept at drinking the milder alcohols and gained the ability to hold on to his wits with the stronger drinks where most lose coherency and sense. As to Hidan's influence, it can only be seen in Sasuke's wild streaks in which he feels no sense of decorum both inside his home and the club, has no qualms about taking dares, stripping and flaunting his body to gain attention. And also, in his daring view on clothes he is fine with wearing.

Itachi is seen to be tolerant and not at all stern over the life Sasuke seemed to be leading because of the other Akatsuki members although he does twitch whenever he is there to witness his little brother's wild acts. Mikoto on the other hand turns a blind eye to her youngest son's wild antics as she feels he deserves her doing that favour because of his graduating from college at the young age of seventeen.

Sasuke, of course, is content with not letting his mother be involved as she supports him in almost everything else with devotion. He is also quite happy and appreciative of Itachi's abundant love for him as the little brother for not pushing the issue with his wild nature and for being accepting even if not whole-heartedly.

* * *

Author's Comments: Hey, you have reached the end! If this sort of plot appeals to you, I suggest you go read "Morning After Dark". It's an oneshot and is the work I'm most proud of. So go read if you have time. See you around~!

Notice: I have to say, since someone pointed it out, Sasuke graduating at the early age of 17 isn't unheard of. In fact, it happens more often than people may think - graduating early in any case - the age is a case to case basis depending on the country and the education system. Also, you must take into consideration exactly what course he took which is of no value in this story. Just because no one is smart enough in your immediate area to graduate so early doesn't mean it is entirely implausible.

Much love to you and the yaoi rebellion,

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2013_


	2. Naruto: One Year before Meeting Sasuke

**Title:** The Night Life

**Pairing: **KibaNaru (For this chapter only)

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Friendship, and Psychological

**Warning: **OC Characters

**Summary: **It's a flurry of nights living wildly and a blur of days living on top. For Sasuke, he wanted nothing more than to stay where he was and just enjoy the buzz of money, alcohol, and men. But after meeting Naruto, his want for the blonde's love trumps everything else and as an Uchiha, there's no way else but to persevere for acknowledgement.

**Author Comments:** Hey Readers, been a while, huh? I've actually had this story for a while. In fact, it's up on ygal for more than this chapter. The thing is, though, even if I have a lot of chapters for this story already... I haven't added the number in a while. I upload this in the hopes that your encouragement and comments will help me find my motivation to write more. Also, the story is still considered a draft to me so there might be changes to the contents of this chapter in the future. _Lastly, please enjoy the second chapter to The Night Life~!_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

_**One Year before Meeting Sasuke**_

It is a normal night with the moon shining above basking the cold gravel outside the loud club. Cars littered the parking lot, some cars reflecting the light from the moon while the others stayed in the shadows. The doors to the large club swung open occasionally, stumbling persons coming out to get a breather and try to sober up or get into their car to go home, deciding that party time to be over.

Just a few paces from the heavy doors stood a young vibrant boy, slightly flushed from the drinks he downed. He was waving over another boy who was stumbling and tripping over the floor which lacked obtrusive objects, showing the people nearby just how drunk he was. When he reached the vibrant boy, he slung his arm around strong shoulders and tried to walk out without falling.

The vibrant boy laughed, lugging his friend over to his baby, the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport. He stood for a moment, biting his lips as his gaze roamed over the horizontal split of black and neon orange before he swallowed loudly and tore his eyes off the sex on wheels he owned. A brief remembrance of how hard he had to fight to convince his parents into buying the car flashed through his mind. He had almost pissed himself when his baby arrived for him with the knowledge that he owned one of the five cars produced for the edition. And then his companion groaned drunkenly, snapping him out of his thoughts. He grimaced a bit as he thought about his friend throwing up as he carried him over to the passenger side, opening the door and shoving him in bodily. He shouted at the drunk who probably thought he was whispering with the loud music they experienced inside the club, reminding him not to mess up his seven figures car then got in himself, revving the engine and turning out of the parking lot and onward to his home.

When he reached the gates of his home, he punched in the code on the security system and got past it then rode through the short pathway leading to the driveway of his house. He turned off the engine, got out of his baby and opened the door to the passenger side, hauling his more aware friend out of the car to stand on his own with a hand on the car roof.

"Oof, fuck-what-" Air escaped his mouth as his back was slammed against his baby, head hitting the roof. Cringing and groaning at the pain at the back of his head, he felt rough hands gripping his shirt as if to rip it apart and lips on his, a tongue insistent on going in.

"Naruto..."

"Kiba," Naruto relaxed himself as he took in his friend's aggressive actions, his own tongue playing lightly with the warring one of Kiba's. He gently rested his hands on the other's waist and his right leg around Kiba's halfway as he melded himself in to the warm and sturdy body.

A chocolate brown arm came up and Naruto felt his blonde hair being gripped painfully along with the lowering of lips leaving his own to attack his throat. He shut his eyes, tongue darting out to lap at his abused lips. At a particularly harsh bite, he groaned and lifted a hand to grab at his friend's shirt. "Don't you dare fuck me anywhere near my baby, Kiba." He threatened with a level tone, eyeing his baby meaningfully sideways from his current position.

Naruto flicked his blue eyes back to Kiba as his friend's spiky brown hair lifted up and light brown eyes stared back at him hazily then he heard a murmur, "'Course not… on your baby." His eyes followed the once again lowering head and felt a lap against a sensitive spot he was guessing was his soon-to-be hickey. At another murmur his friend made, "Living room couch, then?" Naruto pushed Kiba off and closed the passenger door to his baby before skipping up the steps to his front door. He opened it and looked back at his friend slowly making his way and sighed with a smirk. "Hurry up or my dick ain't gonna want you anymore."

At this, Kiba suddenly ran and slammed into him and much as Naruto wanted to chuckle at his friend's action, he found himself moaning instead as a hot hand cupped his cock. "Fuck," Naruto grabbed hold of Kiba's shirt and crashed their lips together, allowing himself to be drunkenly directed to his living room couch. "Ah," His blue eyes widened as his legs hit the couch and fell backward tugging Kiba along with him.

Their bodies slammed together heavily but Kiba didn't give him time to moan about his bruised cheek as his jeans were expertly unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled from his legs. Naruto's eyes bulged and a gasp slipped from his lips as he simultaneously gripped brown spikes of hair, pushing the head down to mouth, bite and lap at his teased cock even more. He shuddered quite violently at the stimulation to his cock and the forceful finger pushing into his anus.

Arching off the couch for a bit, Naruto's body vibrated with pleasure, crying out without inhibitions. He panted as Kiba shoved in three fingers at the same time in his anus and shouted in pleasured shock as his prostate got stimulated. Then he was flipped over and he gripped the leather couch below him in preparation, hearing the tell-tale signs of the lubricant bottle being opened and close as well as the increase in breathing behind him as Kiba slicked himself up.

A hot slick hand gripped Naruto's shoulder and Kiba's thick pulsing organ slid in him slowly, adjusting a bit before going at a steady pace. Naruto groaned and whined at the steady pace, thrusting back to increase the contact. In response, Kiba grunted and his chocolate brown arm appeared in Naruto's line of vision, gripping the leather couch beside his own hand.

The pace increased and soon, the living room was filled with pants, groans and moans. Kiba was now ramming his cock inside Naruto in a rough but steady pace that was slowly becoming a mix of voluntary and involuntary thrusts by his pelvis. Naruto felt his cock leak pre-ejaculatory fluid and he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead down on the couch as he felt drops of heat inside his anus as Kiba probably did the same.

Kiba mumbled incoherently behind him, ramming his cock deeper then stopping, groaning loud. Naruto grunted as he squeezed around Kiba's cock, aiding his friend in his emission. His blue eyes snapped open as warm liquid shot into his prostate in multiple spurts.

"Fuck," Kiba swore.

Naruto lifted himself as his friend slid out of him and flipped over; barely caring that he would have to clean up the semen on the couch later. He pumped his cock in hazy arousal as Kiba staggered around before stumbling down into the couch on his face before righting himself and grabbing onto Naruto's cock.

"Fuck yeah," Naruto gripped his friend's head, letting go of his cock as Kiba gave him a blow job. He felt the rough but slick tongue on his cock and the teeth teasing his urethral opening and the warm wet cavern sucking him unmercifully. Naruto screwed his eyes shut as he reached his point of no return, his hands gripped Kiba's hair harder, an involuntary warning his friend took in.

Kiba deep throated him and Naruto opened his mouth in a silent scream, bucking into his friend involuntarily as he ejaculated into his friend's throat in rapid spurts. He collapsed back down on the couch, his half-erected cock being exposed to the cold room making him groan in complaint before Kiba collapsed on top of him, rubbing Naruto's tortured cock with the rough fabric of his jeans.

"Fuck, man," Naruto complained, shoving his friend on the shoulder. "Get off, Kiba."

"No…" Kiba murmured into his ear. "I'm sleepy."

"Room,"

"Wait," Kiba replied. "Later,"

They stayed on the couch for a while longer, Naruto accepting his friend's response but after ten minutes, he pushed Kiba off him and onto the couch then stood up, stumbling towards the coffee table to tug his pants on. He swiped up the cloth off the table and cleaned off the couch from semen then dumped the cloth into the little hamper on top of the table near the stairs.

"C'mon, mutt," He called over as he went up the stairs to his room.

Kiba followed after and Naruto flung himself onto his bed, feeling the bed bounce underneath him as his friend did the same. In their haphazard position, they eventually slept the rest of the night away well through to the morning.

The door to the bedroom slammed open with a flourish and in stepped an older version of Naruto.

"Morning!" was shouted at the two naked boys who blearily looked up before groaning and muttering what sounded like, "Get out, Dad" and "No, please, Uncle Minato…"

A deep chuckle sounded and Naruto groaned even louder. He pushed himself up and looked at his father, rubbing at his eyes. "Dad," He whined.

In response, his father came up to him and ruffled his hair. "Son, wash your clothes."

Naruto let out a fake sob and made an appropriate face of despair. "No… Dad…"

Minato laughed out loud and squeezed Naruto's shoulders. "The housemaids prepared breakfast already so go down and eat while the food's hot." Then with a look over at Kiba's form squished onto a body pillow, "You too, Kiba."

With a stumble, Naruto got up and staggered over to his bathroom to do his morning routine of brushing his teeth, tugging his hair to a somewhat acceptable appearance, washing his face, a quick shower and finally, changing into his house clothes.

*~*~*NARUTO*~*~*

The morning sun filtering in through the glass windows basking the mahogany dining table found Naruto, Kiba and Minato chatting and laughing with each other while eating croissant, bagels and fruits along with coffee or fruit juice.

"I was telling him, yeah, that he really did fuck Gaara that one night in Sai's party! I swear he was like a mad dog! Crazy!" Kiba animatedly slapped his thigh whilst retelling yesterday night's happenings to Minato.

Naruto chuckled. "Oh yeah, mutt here was so intent on explaining to Neji that it did actually happen and he was the initiator and Gaara was totally trying to rip his balls off."

"So it didn't happen?" Minato asked, amused.

"Oh no!" Kiba loudly denied. "It happened! It so happened, man! Gaara got into it and was pulling Neji's hair and everything. It was hot and I would've taped it or something while enjoying the show if it weren't for Naruto here who caught Sai taking drugs. Beat him up good too so now Sai has reformed." Kiba patted Naruto's forearm affectionately. "What a good boy."

Minato laughed loudly. "I taught him well!"

"Hey! I'm just really a good person!" Naruto exclaimed half-heartedly.

"What did Neji do?" Minato asked, surveying Kiba slightly. "I'm surprised you're in one piece."

Kiba barked out a laugh. "Oh man, it was priceless. Gaara appeared and Neji was just so awkward trying to make a polite conversation and ignoring Gaara grabbing his shirt and sidling close to him."

Minato laughed again. "I have something to tease him with now then. He's always so intent on being refined and proper, I want to see him loosen up a bit."

Naruto shook his head. "Oh dad, he's totally crazy with alcohol. I'm surprised you haven't come across him while he's drunk yet."

"Ah, well, you know me. I give you boys space so when you and your friends start getting rowdy, I go home to Kushina. Oh by the way, she misses you, son. Visit her later or tomorrow, okay?" Minato smiled.

"Mom always misses me!" Naruto chuckled. "I visited her last Monday, you know? And she was all, 'Dear, you're so cute, I miss you so much, darling. Come on, I bought you clothes last week! Try them on and bring them home with you later!' and all the while she was pinching my cheeks and everything!"

Kiba punched him in the shoulder. "Hey, man, your mom, she's got style."

Naruto scratched his head. "Yeah, the clothes she bought me are fantastic. She's really great; I don't need to buy my own clothes at all anymore."

"Hey, that's our bonding activity!" Minato gave a playful disapproving look. "Now you have to find another activity for us."

"Beer pong?" Naruto suggested cheekily.

Minato rolled his eyes and checked his watch. "Ah, I gotta go. Today, I promised Jiraiya I'd help him with work at Konoha Corporation. You know… since it's so rare… might as well not be late." He said sheepishly.

"Dad, you're the owner. I'm surprised Uncle hasn't whacked you for dumping him with the workload." Naruto rolled his eyes as well, biting his croissant.

Minato flashed him a smile and saluted the two boys before pushing the swing door of the dining room to make his way out of the house.

"So…" Kiba drifted off, looking at Naruto. "Root Club later or hang out at Chouji's?"

"Mmm…" Naruto tapped his chin. "I think I'm feeling up for Akimichi Restaurant food."

"You just want free food."

"Hey! I get 'free' food all the time because I pay with my tab." Naruto protested.

"Riiight, Mr. My Father Owns Konoha Corporation And Everything Under It." Kiba teased.

"I resent that! My dad pays my bills so it's kinda like paying with a credit card! I still pay!" Naruto hit Kiba's head. "'Sides, even if Akimichi is under Konoha, doesn't mean they don't get full reign of it. They practically own it anyway! Konoha's like a sponsor only if you look at it in the way of how its system is."

Kiba rubbed his head. "Yeah, because your dad is so kind and Jiraiya trusts them."

Naruto shrugged. "Hey, man, don't complain."

"I ain't. Especially since your dad is my boss too." Kiba looked off to the side. "Oh, well, sort of."

Naruto grinned and pushed Kiba's chair out to sit on the other's lap. "Mm, but it's the same situation as Akimichi." He bit his friend's bottom lip and murmured. "Your family practically owns it anyway."

"Except for…" Kiba lapped at Naruto's upper lip. "The fact that the earnings are split though I suppose… we get the bigger half."

Naruto closed his eyes, bringing up his hand to hold Kiba's neck and push him forward. He let go of the lip he was abusing and shoved his tongue in the warm mouth open for him. Their tongues played a sensual game, suckling, biting and massaging each other. Hands settled on Naruto's waist and he brought up his other arm to hug Kiba's head.

They parted and looked at each other with hooded eyes. Eventually, Naruto slipped off the lap of his friend and sauntered over to the swing door, holding it open as he looked back. "Well, let's go, college is waiting and classes are gonna start in an hour."

Kiba nodded his head and stood up. "Yeah… I'll go home. See ya later, man." He said, walking past Naruto to the front door.

"Yep," Naruto walked out of the dining room, sliding his hands across the door and letting it swing closed behind him. He went up the stairs to his room and changed his clothes, humming to the catchy mix played at Root Club yesterday.

* * *

Author's Comments: Hey, you have reached the end! If this sort of plot appeals to you, I suggest you go read "Morning After Dark". It's an oneshot and is the work I'm most proud of. So go read if you have time. See you around~!

Much love to you and the yaoi rebellion,

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2013_


	3. The Meeting

**Title:** The Night Life

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Friendship, and Psychological

**Warning: **OC Characters and Mention of Drugs

**Summary: **It's a flurry of nights living wildly and a blur of days living on top. For Sasuke, he wanted nothing more than to stay where he was and just enjoy the buzz of money, alcohol, and men. But after meeting Naruto, his want for the blonde's love trumps everything else and as an Uchiha, there's no way else but to persevere for acknowledgement.

**Author Comments:** Hey Readers, been a while, huh? I've actually had this story for a while. I upload this in the hopes that your encouragement and comments will help me find my motivation to write more. Also, the story is still considered a draft to me so there might be changes to the contents of this chapter in the future. _Lastly, please enjoy the start of The Night Life~!_

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**The Meeting**

A knock sounded from outside the door mixing badly with the music pumping out of the headphones perched on the milky neck right below the spiky raven hair. The occupant of the room swivelled on his chair, tapping his mouse lightly. His computer screen flashed continuously as the concert continued playing; reminding Sasuke that he didn't pause it. Shrugging his dark blue blanket off of his shoulders, Sasuke took off his headphones, placed it on the table beside his keyboard and got up to open the door.

The sight that greeted him was expected and he took a step aside to allow entry for his visitor. He closed the door and sat down on the bean bag near the front door, giving his attention to the man who took his place on his computer chair.

His brother cracked his neck and leaned back on the chair then swivelled it to look at Sasuke sideways. "Sasuke, I'm going to the nearby city to finalize a deal with Konoha Corporation about the partnership with Uchiha Industries."

Sasuke blinked and cocked his head to the side. "Mmhm, yeah?"

Itachi smiled and laughed a bit. "Such a cute brother; you really make me want to buy a cat."

A scowl answered that comment. "I'm not a cat. What were you saying?"

Itachi chuckled. "I'm going to stay over there for a few days so I booked a hotel room near it for easy access. Do you want to come with me? You can go wander around there, change of scene and all though I guess it won't be that different but still."

"Ah… isn't that where Root Club is? I hear that name a lot; seems to be a cool club." Sasuke said.

Itachi smiled. "Ah, yes. Root Club is directly owned by Konoha Corporation without its own owner unlike some of their business like the Akimichi Restaurant. I hear the food is excellent there. I must say Akatsuki has forgotten about tackling the restaurant business."

"I'll check it out too then when we get there. Ah but I got no one to go with at this rate; Suigetsu is busy training for his swimming competition next month and Juugo went to Italy again to help Karin at her Salon and Spa." Sasuke hung his head back and let out a sigh. "Clubbing alone and eating out alone." He made a fake noise of crying.

"You're so amusing sometimes," Itachi chuckled. "Well, I see your problem but I think I can arrange something for you. As far as I know, Konoha's owner, Minato, has a son around the same age as you or maybe older. You want to meet him?"

"Hmmm…" Sasuke thought for a bit. "I guess..?"

"Alright, I'll tell Minato." Itachi stood up and walked over. "Go pack up and we'll leave in around an hour. I know you haven't been doing much except fuck around at the Akatsuki Club so this will be a fun trip for you."

"Ah," Sasuke grabbed his brother's wrist. "Bro, do you know what happened to Hidan? I fucked him last week and I haven't seen him since. Did I… Um, did something happen? He's wilder than I am, fucks or gets fucked by anyone who approaches him and is a seriously heavy drinker. But it's not a coincidence—it can't be."

Itachi stayed silent for a while then bent down and kissed his brother's head affectionately. "You don't know his role in Akatsuki." He stated matter-of-factly. "I made sure he didn't tell you, little brother. I wouldn't have minded his presence in your life but I will draw a line when he gets closer than that."

Sasuke blinked, a bit frozen. "'Tachi-nii, you…" He murmured, slipping back to calling his brother in Japanese. It was his habit when his brother goes overly-protective on him and scared him a bit.

"Ah, no… Well, I suppose it is a bit like with Nagato but he was fine so I absorbed him into Uchiha Industries instead of threatening him to disappear from your life. I got a good executive under me and I got him away from you so it's all good." Itachi said as if lost in thought.

"I never understood why you didn't want Nagato to stay near me; he was just my first fuck, it wasn't like it meant anything to either of us." Sasuke said, finally letting go of his brother's wrist.

Itachi ruffled Sasuke's raven hair. "He has his own issues, Sasuke. After Yahiko left to chase his dreams in Japan, Nagato was really affected even with him visiting Yahiko often and Yahiko calling him and Konan a lot. I pulled him out for his own sake and not only yours."

Sasuke took in the new information. "I didn't know that." He looked up at his brother. "Why wasn't I told earlier?"

Itachi made a noise. "Wasn't important," He said. "In any case, Hidan is a different case altogether. Under no circumstance should he be close to you, understand?"

"Okay, whatever you say, 'Tachi-nii."

"Thank you," Itachi said gently. "Now go pack, I'll come knocking when I'm done."

*~*~*SASUKE*~*~*

A black Bugatti Veyron Pur Sang smoothly zoomed past the iron gates of the Uchiha Mansion, its polished aluminium reflecting the sun and the surrounding's colours, making the clear-coated carbon monocoque part of the two-tone study car more prominent. The two occupants sat side by side inside the car, chatting idly about their destination and the workings of Konoha Corporation.

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed incredulously. "Are you serious, Itachi? How can you even think of booking us there?"

Itachi looked at his brother strangely. "I thought he stopped chasing after your ass a long time ago."

Sasuke swore. "You're impossible!" He said in disbelief. "I get with Nagato and you pull him out of my life, I get with Hidan and you threaten him to all hell, and then Neji runs after me hell bent on having sex with me and we're staying at his hotel. You're impossible."

"He's our distant cousin, Sasuke, it's not like he's dangerous anyway." Itachi said indifferently. "Besides, I thought you guys became friends afterwards."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, after we fucked. And that was years ago! It's not like I kept in contact with him."

Itachi made a disapproving sound. "Come now, it's been years as you said and he is our cousin, distant or not, make nice. We got the best the hotel has to offer, not to mention you get your own room with compliments."

"Ugh," Sasuke complained. "He better not be out for my ass again, Itachi."

Itachi smirked. "Aw, you're a big boy."

*~*~*SASUNARUSASU*~*~*

"My son will be here in a moment, he just went to drop off Neji at his home."

"Oh?" A deep voice reacted.

"They went to get their diplomas at college together this morning and so Neji hitched a ride for practicality's sake." The former voice replied.

"No, I didn't mean to pry." The deep voice replied softly.

The voices kept conversing, their voices mere murmurs from the carpeted hall outside the room were padded footsteps were slowly making their way closer. The owner of the steps stopped at the door to the room, knocked sharply and entered, closing the door once more behind him as he stepped in.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minato. It's a pleasure."

Two dark eyes flicked over the newcomer, taking in the figure. The older stood up and extended a hand over to Naruto with a smile. "Itachi Uchiha of Uchiha Industries, I made the request to meet you; thank you for taking time out of your schedule today."

"Ah, it's alright." Naruto said uncomfortably. "I'm not that busy, really."

Itachi sat back down gracefully just as Sasuke sauntered over to Naruto, eyeing the door meaningfully. "I'm Sasuke," He said casually.

Naruto blinked then returned to his comfortable position. "Naruto. So wanna get a tour of the area? I'll bring you around."

"Okay, you boys go. We'll stay here and take care of the deal. Have fun," Minato waved.

Naruto gave a two fingered salute to his father and a polite bow to Itachi then promptly left the room.

Sasuke followed him after throwing his car keys to his brother and saying goodbye to Minato.

Once outside, Naruto peered at Sasuke curiously. Noticing this, Sasuke shrugged a bit and massaged his neck awkwardly.

"So, what kind of person are you?" Naruto asked abruptly.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Uh… a laid back kind?" He said, unsure. "I like to party, I'm wild and… I'm a genius but I don't really brag, I suppose."

Naruto grinned. "Hey, man, you just described me!"

The tension between them vanished and Sasuke found himself chuckling. "I'm a bit more than all I've said but yeah. Don't worry I'll behave while I'm here."

Naruto smiled then did a sort of stumble, invading Sasuke's personal space. "You straight?"

By the way Naruto said it, Sasuke was sure he understood the question and the meaning behind the word 'straight'. He pondered telling Naruto that he didn't want to say it but figured there was nothing to lose or gain. "I'm not." Sasuke replied simply.

"Oh really? Great then," Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's wrist. He skipped down the hallway, dragging the raven with him all the way to the elevator. They got in and Naruto pecked Sasuke on the cheek then on the lips before releasing the wrist he was holding.

Sasuke looked at him, bewildered by his antics. "What are you doing?" He asked, more curious than anything else.

Naruto shrugged. "Felt like it," He said cheekily. "You hungry?"

At the change of topics, Sasuke blanched inside, his mind trying very hard to understand the man in front of him. "Sure, early dinner is fine with me." He said slowly.

"Really? Good. I'm bringing you to Akimichi Restaurant; their food is divine and varied." Naruto said happily, bounding out the elevators as it opened to the parking lot.

Naruto beeped open his car and got in, assuming that Sasuke would get in as well which he did. Inside, he turned on the engine and drove out of the parking lot towards Akimichi Restaurant.

"Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport Limited Edition." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

Naruto eyed his companion sideways, blue eyes showing an open expression. "Yes, this is my baby."

"It's a gorgeous thing, though I do personally like my Pur Sang." Sasuke said, tapping the dashboard.

"Pur Sang, you say? That sexy black thing?" Naruto replied, whistling afterwards.

"Yeah, Itachi got it for me as my graduation gift."

"My, that's a big gift." Naruto said, shaking his head. "I had to work hard for this baby to be mine."

"I graduated early so that's why, I guess." Sasuke said, tapping his chin.

"So, tell me about your sex on wheels."

The rest of the ride went by smoothly on talk about the Bugatti, each giving out their reasons as to why they chose their expensive rides. Eventually, Naruto revealed his urge to fuck his own car because of its sex appeal while Sasuke laughed with him, apparently agreeing to a certain degree.

When they reached the destination, Naruto parked his car on his reserved spot then got out of his baby with Sasuke. They walked in and were immediately seated and given the menus.

"Water for me and…" Naruto trailed off, looking at Sasuke.

"What are you getting?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm…" Naruto mused. "I dunno. I feel like eating pasta so I guess I'll get Shrimp Aglio Olio. You?"

"Crab Casserole," Sasuke said, flipping the menu shut. "And water too."

The server at their table nodded then left but swiftly came back to set down their drinks.

Once again, the two were left together and they started up another conversation, this time about their favourite cuisines. Naruto apparently enjoyed noodles and so liked the Italian Cuisine but also had a love for the Japanese Cuisine. Sasuke, on the other hand, liked seafood and tomatoes, and so he jokingly told Naruto he liked the Sea Cuisine.

Soon, their respective dishes arrived and they ate, still engrossed in their topic of food with them sharing their opinion on the dishes they ate coming in the conversation as they finished.

The white doors to the kitchen opened wide revealing a chubby ginger haired man with a kind face holding a plate of sushi that slowly diminished in number as the man ate. He walked over to the middle of the restaurant straight to the centre table where two contrasting males sat opposite each other chatting idly.

The lighter contrast of the two stood up when he saw the chef approach them and went over to give a one armed hug. The chef returned it then gestured the guest to sit back down before turning to look over at the other man sitting down looking at him.

"Chouji," The chef said simply, not offering his hands which were glaringly dirty with sauce and whatnot.

The man smiled smoothly. "Sasuke," He said, offering a slight nod. "Nice to meet the chef who served us such excellent food."

The man blushed, the red swirl tattoo on each of his cheeks giving out a strange contrast on his face. "Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. I've prepared desserts on the house. I hope you like them too."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

Naruto smiled happily at both of them. "We're going to Root Club after this."

"Oh!" Chouji's eyes lightened up. "My friend Shikamaru is supposed to visit the club later. He's the owner of Nara Industries now. You might know him," He said, looking at Naruto. "Uncle Minato appointed him as the head of one of the larger branches of Konoha Corporation."

"I'll be sure to look out for him later when we get there." Naruto said easily.

With a smile, Chouji retreated back to the kitchen and their desserts were served shortly after. Sasuke enjoyed the dessert just like he said he would and Naruto happily ate like usual.

*~*~*SASUNARUSASU*~*~*

Lights flashed incessantly, the different colours somehow not blinding the crowd of people dancing and drinking their way through the night. Some were even having dry sex at the dark corners while the rest seemed content to sit at the booths, nursing their drinks.

The stainless steel bar with blue lighting for the side of drinks was busy with servers going to and fro, grabbing drinks to give to the respective guests. Glasses were slid down the counter to eager and swift hands, their owners moving over to mix their drinks by themselves by the rotating alcohol dispensers on strategic spots on top of the bar. Others took empty cocktail glasses and brought them over to the jar beverage dispenser filled with Swift Chakra (The Long Island Iced Tea) and Storm Chakra (Weaker Version of The Long Island Iced Tea). While those with refined tastes took champagne glasses to the glass wine decanter globe and in contrast, the unrefined ones grabbed glass mugs over to the keg dispenser.

Even with all the happenings, the bartenders behind the bar were still busy taking orders from the guests and making the Root Club's own signature drinks that didn't include Swift and Storm Chakra. Their hand movements were quick and calculated their faces serious and concerned, as they poured liquids in automatic shakers or normal cocktail shaker.

By the other side where the guests order drinks instead of availing the ones already prepared, stood four men chatting with each other while awaiting their drinks. The gestures of two of them were still tame while the other two were wild, indicating their intoxicated levels. One of them, with his brown hair tied up in spikes, stumbled forward to his yellow haired companion and then unceremoniously kissed him.

Their kiss went in deep, tongues being shoved into the other sloppily, saliva running down from their mouths and hands grabbing at each other. The victim of the brown haired guy didn't seem to mind the aggression at all and took it with an opportunist air.

The yellow haired man shoved the other to the bar, bending him over with the force of his kiss as they swapped saliva and abused each other's lips. He shoved his leg in between the instigator's and started rubbing excitedly, relishing in the moan he received for his actions.

Then, just as suddenly as it all started, the yellow haired male was restrained by his other companion, a boy with spiky brown hair and red upside down triangle tattoos on each of his cheek. As it was, the restrained male was annoyed by the interruption, looking at his newly found prey being worried over by a new comer.

The girl had her blonde hair in a ponytail with one bang covering half of her face which swung as she reprimanded the boy with his brown hair tied up in spikes. When it seemed obvious that the boy wasn't listening she sighed loudly and restrained him from moving, looking back at the boy talking to the one he restrained. "Thanks,"

The yellow haired boy grimaced as he finished his conversation with his unwanted restrainer, shrugging himself out of the grip and rubbing his head. "Sorry, Ino, I didn't know."

"Yeah, it's fine. You just met Shikamaru so maybe he was like that, right?" The girl shrugged. "I can't bring him home though, my dad will be pissed. Can you take care of him for me, Naruto?"

"I'll do it,"

At this, the other boy in their group, forgotten in everything that was happening sidled up to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "Fun's over already?"

"Sorry, Sasuke." Naruto turned around, tugging at the other's pale wrist. "I'll make it up to you," He said, lifting up the wrist in his hold, sliding his hand down the wrist to better kiss the pale hand. "I promise,"

Sasuke shuddered, completely unused to not being the one flirting. He gave a smile and replied, "I'll help you," before moving over to the drunk Shikamaru.

Naruto smiled at the helpful gesture and grabbed the other side of Chouji's friend, carrying him to the front door with the help of the young Uchiha. "Bye, Ino." He waved awkwardly and then looked at the other boy, giving a smile. "Later, Kiba."

"Where am I going to sit by the way?" Sasuke asked outside the club, staring at the drunken form sitting on the passenger seat he sat on his way there.

An awkward grunt answered him followed by an even more awkward mumble of "You can sit on me for the mean time."

"Can't we dump him in the trunk instead?" Sasuke asked jokingly, mildly contemplating his predicament. While he had no qualms about sitting on any male's lap usually, this situation was completely out of his normal contexts to the idea.

"Erm..." Naruto opened his car door on the side of the driver. "Come on," He said lightly.

"This is going to be so awkward." Sasuke complained in a whisper, closing the passenger door. He moved over to Naruto's side and squinted as he tried to figure out how he was getting in and what position he was supposed to take. His dilemma was helped minimally by the tan arms that gently helped him move his legs over to the small space left on the passenger seat. Face heating up, he sat down on the other's lap, wrapping his arms around the strong tan neck near his face. As soon as the door was closed, he leaned back, allowing his arms to loosen their hold on the other but keeping them there in case he had to hold on.

Naruto wrestled an amused smile out of his face as he turned on the engine and sped his way home, trying to be as fast as possible. His body was tense, toned muscles bulging as he gripped the steering wheel hard. Goosebumps erupted from the left side of his neck all the way down to his hand at the warmth he felt from the boy on his lap. He breathed in stiffly and out hard, trying to ignore the tension that was trying to rise between them, eyes focused on the road. His body resisted a flinch as Sasuke's head rested on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, eyes going wide at the intimate action.

Soon, the breathing his ear was picking up evened out and he found himself being the only one awake in the car when he reached the driveway of his home. He shut off his car then, making up his mind, he slowly and carefully collected Sasuke in his arms, straining his muscles as he opened the car, stepped out and carried the slumbering male inside his house.

Luckily for him, his butler was waiting outside to open the door for him and he smiled gratefully as his maid followed him upstairs to open his room. Once inside, Naruto laid down the pale boy onto his bed then covered the body with his comforter before Sasuke started shuddering because of the air-conditioner. He spared the boy another look then he ran back down his stairs and out to carry the other boy inside but when got to his car, no one was inside.

Naruto raised his eyebrow as he locked his car and went inside the house.

"Sir, I have brought the other boy to the guest room. I hope you don't mind." The butler bowed.

"Ah, no, thanks a lot!" Naruto exclaimed, gesturing uncomfortably for his butler to stop bowing. "You helped me out. Good night!" He said in a hurry, rushing up the stairs to escape the formal behaviour that he couldn't get his butler to stop doing.

Inside his room, Sasuke was still sleeping peacefully, already settled in on his bed and pillows. Naruto chuckled a bit at the sight before entering his bathroom to brush his teeth and change his clothes. He slipped in under his comforter once he was done and shrugged to himself as he slyly spooned the other into his body, smiling happily at the heat emanating from Sasuke.

* * *

Author's Comments: Hey, you have reached the end! If this sort of plot appeals to you, I suggest you go read "Morning After Dark". It's an oneshot and is the work I'm most proud of. So go read if you have time. See you around~!

Much love to you and the yaoi rebellion,

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2013_


	4. The Error

**Title:** The Night Life

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Friendship, and Psychological

**Warning: **OC Characters and Awkward Conversations

**Summary: **It's a flurry of nights living wildly and a blur of days living on top. For Sasuke, he wanted nothing more than to stay where he was and just enjoy the buzz of money, alcohol, and men. But after meeting Naruto, his want for the blonde's love trumps everything else and as an Uchiha, there's no way else but to persevere for acknowledgement.

**Author Comments:** Hey Readers, been a while, huh? I've actually had this story for a while. I upload this in the hopes that your encouragement and comments will help me find my motivation to write more. Also, the story is still considered a draft to me so there might be changes to the contents of this chapter in the future. _Lastly, please enjoy The Night Life~!_

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**The Error**

The morning sun was just rising, its colour a dazzling orange to those who were awake and about already. As such, the silver kitchen was reflecting the light and making the whole room bask in the warm glow. Even the smoke that wafted from the lone sizzling egg on the electric griddle seemed to be orange in colour as well.

A thud resounded when the refrigerator was bodily pushed closed, the male holding a pack of pork bacon in his hand being the culprit. The plastic was cut neatly by a scissor and the bacon strips were extracted one by one carefully with silver tongs then placed on the electric griddle beside the egg.

When the egg took on a brown crisp at the sides, it was taken off and placed on a porcelain plate, and then the spot it left was filled with another egg. The sizzling became louder as the bacon thawed and started being fried, curling up slowly and getting browner in colour. Piece by piece, it was taken off and replaced, and the male had a plate of one egg and four strips of bacon that he set aside. Again, he repeated the process with another plate and then another.

He turned off the electric griddle, wiped it off with a thick cloth and moved on to the stove, firing it up while simultaneously placing a medium sized Teflon pan. The olive oil on the counter beside the stove was picked up and used to spray oil on the pan before being set back down. A tan hand hovered above, checking the heat then it retreated, the male going over to the refrigerator again to pull out chopped garlic and onion and sliced beef in separate plastic containers and a bowl of white rice.

"Cooking something?" Someone suddenly asked, surprising the boy who turned around to look.

"Sasuke, yeah, could you close the refrigerator?" He moved over to the pan, opening the garlic and shuffling three teaspoon worth in. They began sizzling and onions were dropped in next followed by spam before the boy mixed them up with a wooden spoon.

"So, breakfast?" Sasuke asked from behind, peering over to look at what was being cooked. "Smells good, Naruto."

A blush stained tan cheeks, the whisker tattoo on them becoming more prominent. "Thanks," He said, dumping the bowl of rice in the pan. "This is just a simple dish, really." Naruto bit his lip, a bit embarrassed. Even his parents didn't know he could actually cook and he was always hesitant about cooking in front of others. He mixed up the fried rice, sprinkling some salt in before deeming it good. "Can you get the plates and bring them over?"

Sasuke obliged, bringing one plate after another for Naruto to scoop rice from the pan and place beside the bacon strips and egg. "This really looks good, you know." He said, holding up a finished plate near his face, smelling the waft coming from the food. "Mmm, smells good too."

"You can start eating." Naruto said with a smile, gesturing for his guest to sit on one of the five barstools he had around his breakfast counter. He took the electric griddle and placed it beside the stove, transferring the other two finished plates on the space it left. "I'm gonna go call Shikamaru at the guest room, 'kay? Oh... And thanks for the compliments, Sasuke. I hope it tastes good." He said shyly, still a bit embarrassed even if the cat was out of the bag already and he was seen while he was cooking.

The blonde shook his head and went on his way towards his guest room but he didn't need to go as far as his destination since he found his guest wandering over to the living room. "Hey, breakfast's ready." He said with a smile. "Feeling better?"

"Ah, yeah... My head hurt but I drank the pill beside my table and I feel a lot better now. Thank you," Shikamaru said. Compared to how he acted yesterday, he looked like a serious person, his moves calculated and eyes observant. "You're Naruto, right?"

Naruto brightened, glad that Chouji's friend remembered who he was despite his state last night. "Yep, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, nice to meet you. You're a good friend of Chouji, aren't you? I hope you'll still like the simple breakfast I have for you." He said with good humour, directing the other to the kitchen.

"I'm not really picky with food and breakfast smells good." Shikamaru said simply. "Sorry for giving you trouble yesterday."

"Nah, that's fine. You remember Sasuke as well?" Naruto asked as they entered the kitchen and took their seats.

Shikamaru looked over the blonde to the raven haired male. "Ah yes, Sasuke Uchiha, sorry for the trouble yesterday too."

"It's alright, no need to apologise." Sasuke replied, finishing his food.

Naruto smiled at the clean plate, taking his utensils from the wooden cup in front of him, Shikamaru doing the same. He sliced a piece of his egg and ate it, doing the same to the bacon, and then he stopped and placed his utensils on his plate. Naruto stood up and sauntered over to the refrigerator, looking over to the other two he said, "What do you want to drink? Water, orange or apple juice, maybe milk?"

Sasuke looked sideways, not meeting the blue eyes. "Do you have tomato juice?"

A melodious laugh answered him. "Yeah, I do; hold on."

"I'll have milk, thank you." Shikamaru said.

Naruto came back to the counter with two drinks, placing the glasses a little in front of the plates of his guest. "There you go," He said, going back to eating his food.

"Thank you," Sasuke murmured.

Just then, a maid came in and took Sasuke's empty plate and utensils and also the pan Naruto had used earlier, bringing them over to the sink to wash.

"Thank you," Naruto said politely. He finished his food quietly with Shikamaru, Sasuke drinking his juice on his other side. When he finished, he waited for Shikamaru and then took both their plates over to the sink, smiling at the maid. "Thanks, you didn't need to wake up early."

The maid smiled back at him, shaking her head gently.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said, catching Naruto's attention.

"Sup?"

"I called Chouji when I woke up to come pick me up. He just texted that he's near so I'm going to wait outside." Shikamaru pointed his thumb over to the door leading out of the kitchen and added, "No need to go with me, I'll be cool. See you later if you're going over to Akimichi's."

"Al right, I'll definitely go by with Sasuke later. Let's hang, 'aight?" Naruto gave an easy smile and did a two fingered salute as the other boy left the kitchen.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and walked over to the counter to lean over toward the other. "You look like you're really enjoying that drink of tomato juice." He said smoothly with a teasing smile. "I was thinking I'll let you meet my friend, Kiba, formally. Yesterday's meeting was not such a lasting one."

Sasuke hummed in agreement, lightly rubbing his lips on the rim of his glass. "Okay, I didn't get to converse much with him."

"Sorry," Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

Sasuke shrugged. "Technically, it wasn't really anyone's fault. Don't apologise." He hopped down the bar chair and deposited his empty glass on the counter beside the sink and went over to clamp a hand on the other's solid shoulder. "So, where are we going? I'm gonna need to change my clothes and take a shower in my hotel first."

*~*~*NARUSASU*~*~*

"This seems so wrong."

"What? There's nothing wrong happening right now."

A stream of light spilled out from the slightly open bathroom door, a calming noise of spattering water and slick sounds coming out to mix with the muting sound of the air conditioner. The carpet of the room was dark blue and covered the whole expanse of the room; the white leather couch, brown lazy boy, two huge closets and the king sized bed. On top of it, creasing the perfectly laid out furry and soft looking comforter was Naruto, his hand smoothing over the expensive material as he laid his head down on the equally expensive white pillows. His leg was dangling down the side of the bed, swinging absentmindedly as the blonde continued conversing with the other man in the shower.

On Naruto's other hand was a wet towel that just finished doing its job of drying his blonde hair and body. He was now donning a crisp white polo shirt that was slightly see-through and very much fitted, exposing his tan abs for the world to see. And on his legs were faded navy blue khaki plaid cargo shorts.

The light ruining the dark Naruto was basking in suddenly disappeared and the blonde looked up from his position. "Done?" He asked, surveying the dripping raven locks and semi-nude porcelain white skinned boy whose family jewels were covered only by a pair of dark boxers. "Or, well, no, you're obviously not done."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side as he rubbed at his hair roughly. "Oh? I'm done though," He looked down at his form and looked back up to meet blue eyes. "In a minute or two; I just have to dry my hair."

Naruto nodded. "You have a nice body." He sat up and threw his towel at the other who deftly caught it with ease. "You have a lithe body, I like it."

"Thanks," Sasuke moved over to drop the towels he was holding on the bathroom floor and then walked over to his closet, taking out his white Bermuda shorts. He expertly pulled it up his body over his boxers and snapped the hook in the bar then buttoned the outside clasp, tugging at the drawstring to make it fit better. "So," He said after he put on his black crew neck t-shirt. "We're visiting Kiba at his work in the vet?"

"Nah, we're visiting him at their dog café not the vet. The vet is for the animals to go to," Naruto said with a chuckle. "We're going to the café, get some drinks while the dogs run around the shop and have a good time. Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I thought they only had those kinds of café in Korea. Well, I know of a cat café there, I ate lunch at one once." Sasuke said, rubbing at the mercerized cotton jersey of his t-shirt. "I love this shirt, it feels great."

"You look great." Naruto said nonchalantly, standing up. "Shall we then?" He smiled at the other, walking towards him to the main door when his hand was taken. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke lifted the tan hand he held and pressed the palm on his chest, rubbing it on the material of his shirt. "Really, agree with me; it feels great."

"Sasuke…" Naruto laughed. "Yeah, yeah, it feels great. Like… it feels great. Seriously," He grinned slightly, placing his free hand on top of the raven's left shoulder to steady himself as he turned to stand facing him. "Sasuke," Naruto leaned toward him, his face nearing the other. "Are you curious?"

Sasuke looked up from observing the hand he placed on his chest and locked with blue eyes. "Curious about what?" He asked, a smile teasing at his lips, he let his grip on the tan hand loose and the warmth he got from it left, leaving only a lingering memory. "About you? Or something…" Sasuke reached up and placed his hand over the other's wrist of the hand holding his shoulder and let it hang. "That involves you?"

Naruto held the onyx eyes with his gaze for a little while longer after the other spoke before looking away and shrugging then turned and smiled. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…" Naruto took his hand away and shoved it into his pocket, ignoring the look of a kitten losing its meal on the other's face. "Right, let's go?" He asked as Sasuke walked over to the door and held it open. "Yup, let's go. I'm driving."

Sasuke chuckled lightly and then gradually started laughing, gripping Naruto's shoulder as the other walked past him and out the hotel room.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, slightly perturbed but happy at the sight of the other's face lighting up in delight.

"It's because…" Sasuke breathed in, trying to stop himself from laughing. "I know you're driving; you didn't really need to say so. I mean, forget it. I don't know why I was laughing so hard in the first place." He shook his head and let go of the shoulder he was holding, walking forward, the hotel door closing behind him with a soft but audible click. "I seem silly now." Sasuke murmured, a slight pout gracing his features

"Sorry to ruin your fun," Naruto said, shaking his head in amusement. "I have to figure your humour out. Remind me," He told the raven, poking him in the chest playfully. "And help me."

Sasuke gave him a playfully affronted look. "Alright, I got it; make fun of my burst of laughter." He said, his slight pout still in place to add to the effect. "A sudden lapse in my logic and you're poking fun at me. Let's see how you like it."

"Oh really? Well, next time when I do it, I'll just remind you of this time. What do you think?" Naruto asked, as he encircled his arm around the other's back near his shoulders and the nape of his neck.

"Mm, I'll then inform you that what you said is a low blow and I should arrest you for it." Sasuke nudged the other, pushing him away but without much force.

"Arrest me, huh?"

"Gives you ideas, doesn't it?" Sasuke suggestively raised his eyebrows, this time extracting himself from the other as he did so. And before the other could complain about the comment, if the look of concern appearing on the tan face was any indication, he said, "Time's-a-ticking." Whilst moving over to the elevators and pressing the button down.

"And the dogs can't wait?" Naruto complained as he stepped in the elevator after its silver doors opened for them.

"I always enjoy a good polite flirting." Sasuke remarked, licking his lips. "But, you seem to have an aversion to it." He said, fixing his hair with the reflection on the doors of the elevator. "So, this friend of yours, Kiba, is he good to talk with? I don't mean anything; just, do you think we'll hit it off?"

Naruto looked over curiously, sparing the opening silver doors just a glance as he stepped out of the transportation. "It's alright, I'll be with you and Kiba'll be busy with work anyway. His sister is quite… commanding when on duty."

"I see," Sasuke replied simply. He got in Naruto's car, adjusting his clothes to not wrinkle as he clicked the seat belt home.

Naruto shrugged, turning the engine on and then slipped out of the parking lot, waiting until he was in the midst of the busy city road to answer. "Just so you don't forget; we're having late lunch over at Chouji's later. Maybe we can call it 'lunner'? You know, lunch and dinner together and we get 'lunner'." He smiled.

Sasuke snorted, shaking his head. "How adorable, you are." A smile spread over on his face, almost lecherously. "And such a dork,"

"I'm not stupid, you jackass." Naruto retorted, throwing a weak punch at his companion.

"Relax, baby, did I hurt your feelings?" Sasuke caught the fist nearing his face and brushed his lips over the tan knuckles. "Let me kiss your metaphorical booboo."

"Such… a jackass," Naruto whined, his lips quirked on one side into a smile. He took his hand back to shift the gear. "You know… a dork… I'd love to punish and see red and leaking."

Sasuke grimaced, face confused. "Are you using that word with a definition I don't know?"

"Mm, I'll torture you a little by not telling you. You can search it up on the net when we get to Kiba's. If you get it right, I might even kiss you." Naruto threatened teasingly.

"Looking forward to that," Sasuke said. He leaned his face over to the glass window, watching the city go by. "It's pretty out here."

"Yeah, my city is awesome!"

"Sure."

"But you just said so!" When Naruto heard no reply from the other, he continued, "Hey, don't ignore me. You can't just say something and then loose interest in it when I'm trying to build a conversation on it. Sasuke? Sasuke… Sasuke, I swear…"

"You're really… funny."

Naruto sputtered, clearly peeved by how he was being laughed at. "Fine, bully the driver who also owns the car."

"That doesn't make sense and it doesn't matter, silly." Sasuke replied and then leaned over placing a chaste kiss on the other's scarred cheek. "Since you seem to like contact," He explained and then turned away. "What kind of music do you like?"

"I… I like," Naruto trailed off, thinking for a moment and then started his sentence again.

* * *

Author's Comments: Hey, you have reached the end! If I haven't already managed to entice your curiosity by mentioning "Morning After Dark" in the past few chapters, then let me just invite you over to my profile page to check out my other stories. Please do visit :)

Much love to you and the yaoi rebellion,

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2013_


	5. A Foreshadowing

**Title:** The Night Life

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Friendship, and Psychological

**Warning: **OC Characters and Teasing

**Summary: **It's a flurry of nights living wildly and a blur of days living on top. For Sasuke, he wanted nothing more than to stay where he was and just enjoy the buzz of money, alcohol, and men. But after meeting Naruto, his want for the blonde's love trumps everything else and as an Uchiha, there's no way else but to persevere for acknowledgement.

**Author Comments:** Hey Readers, been a while, huh? I've actually had this story for a while. I upload this in the hopes that your encouragement and comments will help me find my motivation to write more. Also, the story is still considered a draft to me so there might be changes to the contents of this chapter in the future. _Lastly, please enjoy The Night Life~!_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE  
**

**A Foreshadowing  
**

Sasuke observed the two males in front of him chatting animatedly. The fondness and familiarity evident in the actions they were making towards each other sparked something like annoyance inside him. And it was with shrewd eyes that he regarded them with even as a small furry dog settled itself comfortingly on his lap. The steaming coffee which Sasuke wished was alcoholic did nothing to help ease his annoyance either. And he was tempted to think that it was because he felt at a loss with his situation. In over two years, Sasuke had slept with, flirted with or made business with every man he met. Almost immediately as he laid eyes on them or even before that, Sasuke categorized the men he met as a targeted fuck or an equal he had to regard with respect.

With Naruto, he was forced to not categorize the man. The circumstances in which they met… No, Sasuke had come with the notion that Naruto would simply be like Suigetsu to him—a friend. It would be stupid to ask himself what changed, after all, he knew exactly why.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out, placing his phone down on the table. "You used 'dork' as slang, didn't you?" He smirked, remembering what the blonde said earlier, and continued; "I'll let you punish my cock and see it red and leaking any time… Naruto."

It was certainly with satisfaction that Sasuke watched Kiba freeze in shock and Naruto stare at him with a satisfied expression. And all the more when a teasing glint swam into the blue eyes he was looking straight at.

Naruto tsk'ed and reached over with one hand on the table, the other coming to secure Sasuke's chin in place. "Did I tell you to say it with yourself in the context?"

Sasuke shrugged with his smirk still in place. "I thought it was implied."

A staring contest ensued right after which Sasuke was not willing to break. The tension he felt was pleasing him way too much and made him feel at ease as he settled back into a situation he was familiar with and great at.

"Dude," Kiba said cautiously at the side.

The air circulating in between the raven and blonde's faces started warming up as both of their lips parted, eyes still calculating one another in a sort of dance. And all the while, they both ignored the third party who was feeling just a tad bit neglected.

Lips connected, neither sure who closed in, tongues lapping at one another, muscles gliding and twisting together in a sensual massage. It was wet, humid and very sweet. Teeth bit at slowly swelling lips, bruising and teasing as hands grabbed at soft spiky hair, drawing one man closer to the other. Hot breaths mingled and a string of saliva bridged two mouths as they parted.

"Fuck," Naruto muttered, licking his lips, red from the kiss and abuse. His hand that was not supporting him slid down Sasuke's face until it thumbed the similarly swollen red lips, pressing and massaging the wet skin. "Enjoy that?"

Sasuke let slip a chuckle, amused. "Not really," He said, a smile slowly forming on his face. "You left much to be desired."

"Hm," Naruto let go of the raven and stood up. He regarded Kiba with an open expression, waiting for an outburst or reaction of some kind.

"So…" Kiba trailed off uselessly, clearly uncertain as to what his blonde haired friend wanted from him. "Uh… fuck?" He made an awkward gesture to indicate the activity between the two males he was with.

Naruto stared at his friend for a moment and then burst into a loud laughter, doubling over while gripping at his stomach. "Shit." He said in between gasps for breath. "You serious?" The blonde spared a glance at Sasuke who was raising his eyebrow before looking back at Kiba. "Fuck?"

Kiba gave a look of affront.

"No, really, you… fuck? You mean him?" Naruto pointed at Sasuke's direction. "No, no, man. He's my dad's business partner's brother. No can do." He emphasized this with his arms making an 'X'. "We're just having fun. Right, Sas?"

Sasuke had a dubious look on his face as he replied with a simple question, "So?" At Naruto's confused look, he went on, "My bro doesn't care who I fuck." A total lie, Sasuke remarked to himself.

"But… it's unethical?"

"Mm, no one should mind." Sasuke insisted.

Blue eyes blinked as the owner reeled back. "What?" Naruto squinted. "What?"

"What's wrong with you, man?" Kiba slapped his blonde friend's back hard with a grin. "You've never said no to a…" He glanced at Sasuke, looking him up and down appreciatively. "Dude, he's gorgeous and hot as hell."

"Are you serious, man? He's… dad'll murder my ass." Naruto exclaimed at Kiba, punching him in the arm. "Go back to work already; your sister's looking pissed." He said, trying to get rid of his friend.

"Eh?" Kiba looked behind him and scurried away with a muttered, "Shit. Later, man."

"So," Naruto plopped down on the couch directly across Sasuke. "Uhm, I'm not really a one night stand type."

Sasuke shook his head and made himself comfortable on his seat as he felt the sexual tension disappear. "And I am?" He challenged, once again remarking to himself; that he was bluffing since he was a fling type. "And that scene you made at the club is supposed to be my imagination?"

Naruto chuckled nervously, eyeing the cross earring the other adorned and then the red cloud earring on the other side. He wasn't oblivious to do the Akatsuki Club logo so he knew what he was talking about. "No, I'm sorry. That… was a lapse in my judgement." Naruto looked down and rubbed his head on the top of his chair. "Lame… That was lame…" He lifted his head up and met with onyx eyes. "Look, fine, I'm good with one night stands but only if it means nothing to either party. This…" Naruto gestured to the both of them. "This will either mean something or will stand in our way… forever. I don't want that."

"Seriously?"

"Sasuke, you're hot. But I don't care. This is different – our situation is different… and dangerous. Let's just not, alright?" Naruto looked at onyx eyes, pleading silently.

Seeing that, Sasuke gave a sigh. "Fine," He nodded. "Whatever you want,"

Naruto looked on with a slight smile. "Sorry," He said, reaching a hand out to close over the pale hand on the table. "Sorry."

Sasuke squeezed the hand holding his own and gave a smile. "No, don't bother apologizing. Again, it really isn't your fault. I understand," He raised his arm and checked his watch. "We can go have—" He paused, looking up at blue eyes with a teasing smirk. "—'lunner' at Choji's now. Alcohol and food, perfect."

Naruto smiled, barking out a laugh "Oh yeah, perfect."

*~*~*SASUNARUSASU*~*~*

"Sasuke, don't you have your own space?"

"What?"

"No, god, I mean, fuck, your own room. Fuck, wait, no, hotel room. Don't you have a hotel room?"

Wet splats tapped on tile floor, a ruffle sounding as a royal blue bathrobe was taken off its hang. A short hum followed by the clatter of glass and rushing of water was made before Naruto was graced with an image that was becoming a norm to his pale companion.

Droplets of water sliding down matted raven hair to well-defined muscles glistened under the glare of the bathroom light only to be absorbed by the towel secured around a strong waist. Sasuke stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame slightly as he brushed his teeth, staring at the blonde in front of him. A minute passed and then another before he slinked back in the bathroom, spat foam on the sink, and replied.

"Kicking me out, Naruto? It's only the second day," He whined mockingly.

The gushing of water floated out the bathroom once again but this time accompanied by ill-graced spitting of water splashing marble.

Naruto waited until the noise stopped before replying, a slight frown marring his face. "You know, if I didn't think better of you, I'd suggest that you're sleeping with me to make me say yes to fucking."

"And," Sasuke appeared in the doorway once again, this time sauntering out and over to the other. "Why not?" Pale hands slipped over to the knot of the towel and promptly undid it, letting the cloth hang on the side, completely displaying his manhood. He took a moment to revel in the gobsmacked face of the blonde, letting blue eyes rove over for a few couple of seconds. "Relax," Sasuke murmured, placing his free hand on a tan shoulder as he sauntered over to the bag he fixed up in the hotel earlier.

Naruto eyed the three liquid drop-like tattoos on the lower right back of the other. It was just above the hip bone and was very interesting; he had never seen anything like it before. "Sasuke… what is that tattoo?"

Sasuke looked up from his bag and made an amused smile. "You're just seeing it on me now?" He asked as he rummaged through his things, taking out his black boxers and red shirt. "It's a Sharingan; I got the design from one of the books of my family made generations ago."

"Oh, it's nice; very peculiar and unique."

Sasuke made a noise in agreement and took his time in dressing up. When he looked back at the blonde, it was to find him staring quite contemplatively. "What?"

"It's… nothing."

"Don't tell me," Sasuke said teasingly. "You're falling for my body, aren't you?"

Naruto reached out on his bed, grabbed his pillow and threw it. "Keep your dick inside your boxers." He said a bit peeved.

"Uh huh," Sasuke smirked, pleased that he guessed right and flustered the other enough into action. He sauntered over to the light switch and flipped it off; the room darkened and the light from the restroom became the only source of brightness left. "Night, Naruto." He said softly, watching as the other crawled up from the edge of the bed to tuck in.

"Mmm,"

* * *

Author's Comments: Hey, you have reached the end!

This is a short chapter to lead you onto the next. I will upload it sooner than usual.

And if I haven't already managed to entice your curiosity by mentioning "Morning After Dark" in the past few chapters, then let me just invite you over to my profile page to check out my other stories. Please do visit :)

On another note... NaruSasu day totally just flew by! And I remembered the date but not the meaning. I'm so annoyed. I wanted to post something on that day. -siiiigh- Some other time then.

Much love to you and the yaoi rebellion,

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2013_


	6. The Aftermath

**Title:** The Night Life

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Friendship, and Psychological

**Warning: **OC Characters and Excessive Alcohol Intake

**Summary: **It's a flurry of nights living wildly and a blur of days living on top. For Sasuke, he wanted nothing more than to stay where he was and just enjoy the buzz of money, alcohol, and men. But after meeting Naruto, his want for the blonde's love trumps everything else and as an Uchiha, there's no way else but to persevere for acknowledgement.

**Author Comments:** Hey Readers, been a while, huh? I've actually had this story for a while. I upload this in the hopes that your encouragement and comments will help me find my motivation to write more. Also, the story is still considered a draft to me so there might be changes to the contents of this chapter in the future. _Lastly, please enjoy The Night Life~!_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_**The Aftermath**_

"So, I'm glad we made this opportunity bloom into its full potential. I will be seeing you again in two weeks, Minato. Thank you for the wonderful work and cooperation." Itachi bent over slightly, extending his hand over to shake which the other grabbed solidly. "Also, thank you for the hospitality your son, Naruto, bestowed upon my little brother."

Minato gave a large grin. "Not at all," He said gracefully. "Our doors are always open for you and Sasuke. Please do visit any time even if it is only your little brother who comes. It was a pleasure, Itachi."

They shook once and then the ravens departed.

*~*~*SASUNARUSASU*~*~*

"I must say, dear brother, I was expecting more to come out of our three days stay." Itachi unbuttoned his cuffs, rolling his head as he did so, and then relaxed unto the leather seat into a comfortable position – well, as comfortable as you can get in a car anyway.

The purr of the black Bugatti hummed inside the car, making a pleasant and constant buzz enter the ears of the two occupants. It coupled with the air conditioning which hummed silently as it cooled the inside of the car. Trees flew by outside the windows, the swaying leaves indicating a windy day. The sun was also glaring out, lighting up the whole road as well as casting a warm yellow glow on the white crisp oxford shirts the ravens were wearing underneath their black blazers. The two males had just come from a rather formal meeting to say their appropriate goodbyes – although, only one of them was as the younger one just stood by like a necessary vase to be displayed.

"Well, it could have turned into something if you hadn't finished the deal so quickly." Sasuke complained, gripping the steering wheel in his hand more tightly.

"Also, he doesn't want a quickie."

"Ah," Itachi sighed in a way that sounded almost like a reprimand and disapproval. "That's because you seem like the type to throw away everyone you fuck."

"What?" Sasuke screeched. "Say that again." He demanded, indignant.

The older raven chuckled. "Well, we are good looking. Your aesthetic appeal, however, tends to lean towards the player type so you must understand Naruto's reluctance. In any case, you can just find a lookalike back home at the Akatsuki club."

Sasuke stayed silent, looking serious as he drove, his eyes concentrated on the road, but he was pondering.

When they entered their city, the familiar buildings going past them gracing obsidian eyes, twenty minutes had already passed and that's when Sasuke spoke again in reply. "I don't know," He said lightly as if unsure of what he was about to say. "Can't say I got attracted to the man emotionally but I definitely want to be fwb with him."

Itachi exhaled from his nostrils much like an annoyed person would do. "Enlighten me, little brother, as to what 'fwb' means."

"Oh,"

"Yes, 'oh'," Itachi retorted in annoyance.

Sasuke chuckled. "It means friends with benefits, bro."

"Ah, and you think Naruto would say yes to such a preposterous thing?"

"Hmm… No," Sasuke replied frankly. "And it is not a 'preposterous thing'; many people practice it in my generation. It's a modern world; no one is so uptight as to not accept that such a thing occurs in society."

Itachi shrugged. "I may be old fashioned when it comes to sexual knowledge – especially on your part, I might add – however, I still stand by what I said: there is no way in which I see Naruto accepting such a proposition."

"So," Sasuke halted in front of large iron gates, waiting for it to open. "What am I supposed to do?" The gates opened and Sasuke drove in and went past the many trees along the pathway until he got to the driveway, parking right in front of the Uchiha mansion.

Itachi took off his seat belt and opened his door. "By all means, little brother, leave the boy alone." He said simply before getting out of the car and stretching his limbs.

"Hm." Sasuke got out of his car and beeped it closed. He trudged up the steps and entered his house but then halted on the first step of the mahogany staircase and turned back to his older brother who was walking towards him in a leisurely manner. "I'll think on it."

Itachi breathed in and fluttered his eyelids downward. He continued looking towards the floor as he made a contemplative expression and after a few seconds he lifted his head to eye his brother. "I suppose that is the best I can hope for," Itachi clamped a hand over Sasuke's shoulder and said in a clear voice, "Don't be foolish as well as selfish, little brother." He patted the shoulder he was holding and then went up the stairs.

Sasuke swallowed and hung his head to stare at the glass ceiling above him and sighed long and loud. "Selfish, huh?"

*~*~*SASUNARUSASU*~*~*

"Sasuke, man, come look around!"

The beats drummed into bodies, making hearts thump in tune with the songs being played loudly through the many speakers around the whole club. Men thrust their hips violently, zoning out to the music and vibe and their stoned heads, while the women who were in a similar condition banged their heads like the goers at metal concerts. Screaming barely heard over the music accompanied the drunken chatter and complaining swears of a number of guests. And at the side of the bar, one man was slumped over another, shoving a drink into the grimacing face and almost leaking the liquid on to the flinching companion.

"Let's go search for some ass already, man! You're such a fuckin' downer!"

"No." Sasuke shoved the other away. "Fuck off, Suigetsu."

"Sasuke, what the fuck is wrong with you? Damn it, I was expecting ya to be elated that I've come back and we can bang some juicy asses like always again!"

"Fuck, I don't feel like it." Sasuke muttered irritably. "I just – I don't fucking feel like it!" He groaned loudly, trying to release his annoyance at how he was feeling. "I want to fuck so badly but damn it, no one's getting my dick up!"

Suigetsu sighed and hopped onto the chair he was leaning against. "Dude, you just need to have a drink, let loose, and everything will get back to how it always is."

"Fuck," Sasuke swore. He slammed his elbows onto the bar and buried his face in his hands. "I don't… I need a fucking blonde, okay? Motherfucking..! I just, I need to fuck that ass I met over at the neighbouring city. I can't… His body was just… And… I don't know! It was like he's living the same life as us but… But, like, he doesn't want – you know? I mean, fuck! I didn't get to fuck him!"

"Okay… I didn't get what ya were prattlin' 'bout but… He was just some guy, right? Who the fuck cares?" Suigetsu took a swig of his drink and signalled the bartender for another.

"Fuck if I know." Sasuke said, sounding quite defeated. "You know what? Fuck it." He snapped his fingers and aggressively called over the bartender. "Give me the Rinnegan: Six Shots of Pain (The Bastard On The Beach)." When the bartender hesitated, he snapped at him and pounded his fist on the bar, looking real pissed off.

Suigetsu's eyes widened, darting from the panicked bartender to his ticked off friend. "Sasuke…" He said carefully, not wanting the other to blow a fuse. "That's… Rinnegan. You know that, right?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied shortly.

"You're… not gonna survive that, mate."

"Watch me." Sasuke muttered irritably. "This is just what I need. I need to snap back into my own reality world."

"Oh… god." Suigetsu swore under his breath as the bartender, still looking hesitant about the whole thing, put down the mandatory bowls of fries and sliced apples and bananas to be consumed before the shots.

Sasuke shoved the fries into his mouth as quickly as he could which resulted to being very messy and then did the same to the apples and bananas when he finished the fries. He signalled to the bartender that he was done and slapped his palm down the bar for the shots.

Suigetsu swallowed as Sasuke immediately swallowed down the first and second shots which were both more known as the Suffering Bastard and then watched in increasing alarm as the Dying Bastard, Death Bastard, and two shots of Mai Tai were swallowed in rapid succession. "Shit." He went over as quick as he could as obsidian eyes fluttered shut and Sasuke's body fell out of the bar stool. "Holy. Motherfucking. Shit. I am so screwed." Suigetsu muttered, his intoxicated brain quickly becoming sober in his alarm and panic. "Hey," He waved to the bartender as he tried to haul Sasuke's body over his own to carry. "Call Itachi and tell him what this moron just did." And then he felt a push from the dead weight he was holding.

"Shut it." Sasuke mumbled through the black haze he was feeling. " M'fine."

Suigetsu ignored his friend and, appeased as the bartender immediately picked up the phone to call, he hobbled his way to the parking lot and cursed all the way about his impending doom because of the dipshit he was carrying.

Outside the Akatsuki Club, he sat Sasuke onto the bench there and leaned heavily on the wall. He was sweating profusely and he was fiddling with his cell phone nervously, waiting for either Itachi's car to arrive or a call telling him what to do next.

"Are you finally snapping, you moron?" Suigetsu questioned angrily.

Sasuke bristled. "Fuck." He grabbed at the bench he was sat on and hit his head on it. "God… motherfucking head! Aching." He gave a huff and opened his eyes to look at his white haired friend. "I… he… Fuck, I remember! I remember now! Not again… Not… I hate this… My… it's so hollow."

Suigetsu cursed silently, his feet shuffling as his eyes slid over to look cautiously at Sasuke. He knew the raven had a troubled past, mentally speaking, but he also knew that Sasuke got no help and figured it out himself which only meant that it wasn't that serious to begin with. Strangely though, the raven never wanted to speak about it. And every time he was spacing out and looking pained, there was always one word that Sasuke said about the topic and nothing else.

"God… He actually looks exactly like him…" Sasuke laughed softly, almost like he was mocking himself. "Exactly like him…" His face creased, eyebrows furrowing and smile disappearing until a really sad frown marred his face and, voice solemn and soft, he said, "I loved him."

Suigetsu lifted his head and swallowed hard and this time, he cursed loudly. "Sasuke, he was a figment of imagination. _Your _imagination. You _know _that. Don't delude yourself again. The only way this is going is you getting hurt and terribly broken. Really, I thought you stopped all thought of that already? What is going **on **with you?"

Sasuke huffed. "You sound like my brother, you moron."

Silence.

"Hey, it's not like, I'm going to love him like… you know, _him_. But…"

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Like that's any better."

"But! Listen to me! See, it's because he's hot."

"You're so wasted, man."

"And…" Sasuke continued, ignoring his friend. "And because he looks like… _him _and that's even hotter. And uh… What else is there? You know what, I'm just attracted to him, okay? Can't you accept that?" The raven pounded his fist on the bench.

Suigetsu shook his head and went over to sit beside the raven. "Are you feeling okay? You always wear off alcohol quickly."

"Yeah…" Sasuke sighed. "I'm fine. It's just really hot now."

"You better not do this again, Sasuke. No one should down the Rinnegan: Six Paths of Pain that fast. You know it's under category Shinra Tensei in the bar menu for a reason. Not again. Or you won't be seeing my ass around soon." Suigetsu warned.

Sasuke chewed on his lip. "My brother." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah." Suigetsu answered just as his phone started ringing. "Remember that, will you?" He said as he pulled out his phone to answer it. Suigetsu looked at the caller id and swore when he saw the name. "Itachi," He stood up and walked a few steps away from the bench, listening to the caller on the other line. "Yeah, yeah, I got him. He's fine; talking, sane, and everything." Suigetsu licked his lips and closed his eyes. "I'll bring him home in an hour or so." A pause. "Okay, bye." He turned to the raven looking up at him with a critical eye. "Let's go back inside."

Sasuke blinked then nodded slowly. "Then I'll get Water (Coon Dawg Punch)."

Suigetsu squinted. "You mean… water as in the basic need or Water under the Chakra category?"

Sasuke smirked. "Chakra category, of course." He opened the door to the club and walked in, heading straight for the bar.

Suigetsu stood outside the open doors for a while and let the music vibrate through him as he watched his friend get closer and closer towards the bar. He huffed and, after seeing a half-naked Deidara walk up to Sasuke and both of them start grinding into each other, he followed. Once he caught up to them, he grabbed Sasuke's arm and hauled him away, looking directly at Deidara. "Itachi wants him home in an hour." He informed and when he got a nod in reply, he released Sasuke and went over to the bar.

An hour later, Suigetsu found Sasuke and Deidara chugging down what he recognized as two sets of all the Kekkei Genkai drinks on their table. He nodded to himself and sighed loudly, whipping out his phone to send a text over to Itachi. Not a minute passed and he got a reply that told him the older Uchiha was coming over and he made a grim expression.

"Suicidal tendencies, I swear…" Suigetsu muttered to himself.

* * *

Author's Comments: Hey, you have reached the end!

From here on out, this story might progress slower because I'm still working on how it should go.

And if I haven't already managed to entice your curiosity by mentioning "Morning After Dark" in the past few chapters, then let me just invite you over to my profile page to check out my other stories. Please do visit :)

Much love to you and the yaoi rebellion,

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2013_


End file.
